Come Back to Me
by TheMadNovelist
Summary: A one-shot written from Mokuba's POV intended as a sequel to Lost Innocence so read that first! Follows on from LI this is the morning after Kaiba's revelations back at the office. Mokuba reflects on the person his nii-sama has become. Rated to be safe.


Come back to me

**Come back to me.**

It's raining outside as I lay here in my bed all alone, thinking about you nii-sama. Rolling over to glance at my bed side clock I see the time is 8:30am on a Saturday morning here in Domino.

With a sigh I wonder if you slept at all last night as I climb out of bed and find I'm still wearing the clothes I had on the night before minus my shoes. The last thing I remember was reading the latest manga I'd bought earlier with my allowance while you were busy working on an important project for Kaiba Corp. Obviously I fell asleep and you carried me to the car and to my bed once we returned home, a smile graces my features as I imagine you tucking me in. As I make my way to my private bathroom to clean my teeth I can't help but wonder what the world would make of the gentle, caring guardian you become within these walls. Satisfied my teeth are clean I quickly get changed to join you downstairs for breakfast, hoping to catch you before your work steals you away from me again.

I know your job is stressful, and it takes up a lot of time especially when you have to attend school as well, and that you're doing it for me. To ensure I have a secure future, to provide for me. Although there are times when I resent your job, your position, and I just wish you could spend a whole weekend with me just playing video games or something else equally pointless. Then almost as immediately as these thoughts come into my head I feel guilty, it can't be easy for you Seto. For as long as I can remember you have been everything for me, mother, father, my legal guardian and my big brother.

If only the others could understand, they don't know you like I do. They've never had the chance to see you as you truly are, the kind, considerate, gentle and always polite boy who I grew up with at the orphanage. The warrior who would fight off the bullies for me, and who promised to always be my side to keep me safe. Not the cold business man you became after Gozaburo came into our lives I always resented how he kept us apart. Of how he kept you a virtual prisoner in the library a different tutor for everyday of the week, even Sundays.

After a quick glance in the mirror to tidy up my hair, my gaze settles on my calendar and today's date, circled in thick black marker. I know you probably won't even acknowledge me at the breakfast table when I join you shortly you've never been the same since our step-father died. Well I should say since he committed suicide in front of you, that's enough on it's own to mess a teenager's head up. I just wish you'd give counseling another chance, I'd ask you to but I don't want to upset you. Especially not today.

Nervously I pull the brush through my long ebony locks which you say remind you of our mother and as such you get upset if I make jokes about getting it cut. You miss them both so much it makes me feel guilty that I can't remember a single thing about them, yet you always hug me and tell me it's ok. That I was too young to really remember them, satisfied that my hair is presentable I reach for the locket lying on my chest of drawers the one that matches yours. I feel my eyes start to well up as I remember when and why I had them made for us. You'd kidnapped Sugoroku, Yugi's grandpa and forced him to duel you of course you won you always did, until Yugi came to get his grandfather and challenged you to a duel. Except he seemed a lot different the timid and shy boy you'd so often told me about when I'd ask you about school, to my shock and surprise you lost. He managed to summon Exodia, and then he claimed to of sent half of your mind to shadow realm. I didn't really know whether or not to believe him, but after that duel you slipped into a coma, Yami as I know now it was him, assured me you would come back to me if you could find the missing piece of your heart.

Kami nii-sama I was so scared I was going to lose you completely, so I took one of the photos you kept from our time at the orphanage and I had two identical lockets made in the shape of duel monsters cards, and I picked the photo of us playing chess because that was your favorite game. I placed the half of the picture with myself inside your locket and placed it around your neck, so I could feel closer to you so that you'd feel I was with you helping you to come back to yourself, come back to me. The tears are threatening to fall but I wipe my eyes with the bottom of my t-shirt, I smile when I remember how you did come back for me. How you fought for me on Pegasus's island, Duelist Kingdom and how you were willing to die for breaking your promise. It's a story I've heard from Yugi a few times, something which he claims proves you're still human and not a robot. Although Jou begs to differ, I usually just hit with a cushion or a pillow, I smile thinking about the blondes dumbstruck the expression the first time I hit him for insulting you. I had smirk on my face which would have made you proud so Ryou tells me. Looking back at clock I realize I've been up hear thinking for almost half an hour and it's now 8:55. If I hope to catch you before you leave for work I need to get a move on. I check my reflection once again to make sure there is no traces of any tears, and then I plaster a smile on my face and race down the stairs to the dinning room.

When I get down there you're sat at the head of table reading your newspaper, you haven't noticed me completely lost in the business pages. Either checking the Kaiba Corp shares again or plotting another hostile take over of another company. It doesn't matter if it's chess, duel monsters or business you always make sure you are one step ahead of the competition, it's one the things I admire most about you. For a few minutes I stay here half hidden in the shadows of the doorway just observing you, I can tell straight away by the way you're dressed that you're going out today. Pristine black trousers adorn your legs, while a midnight blue shirt with a navy blue tie cover your upper body and a black suit jacket hangs from the back of your chair. Your posture is perfect and regal as always, after all out step-father always insisted on nothing less then perfection from you. It's not really much of a surprise that you became so aloof and arrogant, your tall with chiseled features and perfectly clear blue eyes. You may be my brother but even I can see you're the definition of handsome, even though you don't believe me when I tell you. For some reason I have never been able to figure out as of yet you seem to think you are flawed, but I fail to see what it is you see nii-sama.

You shift in your seat a little, you must realize I'm watching you so I make my presence known as I step into the room and call out to him "Good morning nii-sama! Did you sleep well?" as I take my seat to his right. The implications of my question are obvious; my brother's sleeping habits are atrocious especially at this time of year and if I don't make sure he sleeps nobody else will. The staff are all to scared of him to enquire into something he would deem to be 'none of there god dam business' I stifle a giggle as I imagine my brother scolding one of the maids for asking something personal.

"Yes Mokie I slept fine" he replies to me from behind his new paper. No doubt with a cup of his industrial strength coffee. I wonder what is in that stuff, once when I was revising for an exam and I was falling asleep I decided to try some and I couldn't sleep properly for days! At his use of my childhood nickname I can't help but smile, it's been a long time since he called me Mokie. He used to call me that all the time before we were adopted and he gradually stopped using it after we came to live with Gozaburo, because he would tell Seto off for not using my proper name.

He really did expect a lot from you didn't he nii-san? Yet you accepted it all, the cross you continue to bear despite the fact that he's gone and he can't hurt you anymore. I know he hurt you no matter how much you try to deny it. I've seen the pale lines that criss cross your back. I can't help but wonder how many more invisible scars must criss-cross your mind, the ones only you can see. Perhaps they are the flaws which you insist exist yet nobody else believes exist? Are they the reason you continue to refuse time and again Yugi's offers to be your friend? The reason you lock yourself away in your office and refuse to let anyone but me close to you? A seemingly distant voice pulls me from my inner thoughts and I realize that it's you nii-san asking if I'm feeling ok. I silently nod without looking at you, but I can tell even without looking that you've put down your paper and looking at me with concern in your gaze. My mouth feels as dry as the desert as I try to think of what to say, I don't want to lie to you but I can't really tell you the truth either can I? Meekly I smile and nod my head, I can tell you don't really believe me but I have to be strong for you because of what today means. "I was just thinking that's all" I add and your gaze softens a little and you stand up and put on your suit jacket.

"Well don't spend so much time thinking that you forget to get breakfast, I don't want you skipping meals. Oh and no wild parties while I'm gone either" you warn me with a playful smile. A smile reserved only for me, one I haven't seen grace your features on this day before and I feel as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Smiling I can't help but run other to you and hug you tightly before you go off to that building in centre of the city, to your office and your job which takes you away from me. The flicker of hope buried deep inside me that one day you'll be the big brother I once knew reawakens as you kneel down to return my embrace. We stay like that the perfect picture of brotherly love for a few minutes before I pull away feeling unsure of myself, it's so unlike you to be affectionate. You stay kneeling down regarding me with your sapphire gaze, except it lacks it's usual hardness, "What do you say to being my assistant for the day? Then I'll be finished twice as fast and we invite your friends over and watch a movie?" you ask and I'm left completely speechless. You've never approved of my friendship with the Yugi-tachi.  
"I'd say who are you and what have you done with my brother!" I reply in a playful tone, that doesn't reflect the apprehension I feel inside. For a second I'm convinced I can hear laughter and I look around to see who it could be and to my surprise it's you, your really laughing! Not that cold hollow laugh you make when your dueling and trying to put your opponent on edge, and believe me nii-sama that laugh is creepy! This is genuine laughter which I haven't heard from you since we lived at the orphanage I'd almost forgotten you could even laugh.

"He's right here" you reply softly hugging me again, "Where he should be and I promise he won't leave you again". I hug you back and the flicker of hope becomes a small flame that maybe one day my nii-sama will go back to being the Seto I knew and loved, and for once I don't mind you working on a Saturday.

**A/n: So here is a little follow on all from Mokuba's point of view. Tell me what you think, again it references the manga and original storyline and I've used the Solomon's Japanese name if your wondering who Solomon is he's Yugi's grandfather. I wanted to make this a little happier then the last one.**

Again please tell me what you thought of it!  
Thanks for reading!

**TheMadNovelist.**

P.S I'm considering doing a similar fic for Yami, any thoughts?


End file.
